


Dark Waters

by LdyBastet



Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [6]
Category: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure
Genre: Anthropomorphic, First Time, Frottage, Held Down, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: During a walk, Rikuto finds a pond to cool down in. What he doesn't know is that it's inhabited... He soon finds himself entangled in a very sticky situation.





	Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I have earlier used these character and this world for crossovers with various fandoms, and I've grown to love them very much. This is the story of how Shiro ended up at the House of Pleasure, and how his friendship with Rikuto began. Posted for the SpooktoberChallenge prompt _tentacles_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to any people, living or dead, is completely unintended. No people were harmed or traumatised in the writing of this story. For the purpose of this story, everyone involved are over the age of consent.

The wind whispered softly through the trees as Rikuto made his way deeper into the little forest on the mountainside. The House of Pleasure had arrived in the Edo period just a few days earlier, and for some reason, not even close to any town or village either. Itsuki and Rikuto had asked the owner why, but he'd only smiled at them and turned back to tending his bonsai. Rikuto had been longing for something a little more adventurous and less mainstream, and Itsuki's reason for wanting to visit a larger city was most likely that he was tired of his clothes and wanted to buy something new. 

As it was, Rikuto had to settle for a walk in the woods, sweating and listening to birds singing. Life could be worse.

The trees opened up to a little clearing, mostly taken up by a natural pond. Rikuto went closer. The water was clear when he dipped his hand into it, but looked dark and deep when he looked out over the pond. It felt good to dip his hand into it, cool and soothing, and suddenly he felt uncomfortable with his shirt sticking to his back. 

Rikuto took off his clothes, hanging them from a tree close by, and slipped into the water, letting the slightly chilly water cool his skin as he walked deeper into the pond. He felt for the bottom with his feet as he went forward, and realized that the bottom fell away quite steeply. Not that it mattered to him. He started swimming towards the middle of the pool, just enjoying being soaked in water instead of sweat. There were fewer insects out here too, and Rikuto smiled and flipped over to his back, looking up at the sky. Maybe this was what he needed, and not some busy city with glittering lights and overabundance of smells and noise and people...

Something brushed against his leg. A fish? Or maybe it was some kind of water plant? Rikuto moved his arms a little to propel himself across the water. There was a small, fluffy cloud all alone in the blue sky, that made him think was mirroring himself in the pond. He started to follow it. 

He was almost in the middle of the pond when he felt something grab his ankle. He barely had time to gasp in surprise before he was pulled under. Rikuto tried to free his leg, kicking and twisting. He tried to see what had caught him, but all he could see was a strange, shadowy shape below him. Rikuto's lungs were protesting and he had to fight the need to draw a breath. He kicked harder and tried to swim towards the surface. He had to get air! The sun made the water look bright and glittering above him, welcoming and warm. He had to--

Finally his head broke the surface and he gulped down the fresh air. Whatever was holding onto him was still there, still wound tightly around his ankle, and he realized that maybe he'd been allowed to fight his way to the surface... 

Not interested in waiting to see what would happen next, Rikuto started swimming towards dry land. It was hard, and he had to fight for every inch closer he got to the shore. What terrified him was that now he wasn't only grabbed by the ankle, but something had wrapped itself several times around his leg, working its way higher and higher. Rikuto's muscles were tired, his arms like lead. Something touched his groin, and he coughed and spluttered as he sank a little and swallowed water. This was anything but the leisurely swim he'd anticipated!

As he got closer to land, a spark of hope growing inside him, his other leg was grabbed as well, making it even harder to swim. Another brush against his cock, then something slid over the crack of his arse. He swam harder, feeling like those touches were a little too deliberate to be accidental. The suspicions were confirmed when something curled around his cock, holding it, squeezing it. At the same time the touch on his arse became more probing, pushing between his buttocks, rubbing over his entrance, pushing into his arse...

Rikuto didn't give up though, and when he finally reached shallow water he tried to twist around to fight his attacker off, but before he could do anything, he was pushed face down into the mud. Strong hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to each side of his head. Rikuto looked at the hand in front of his face, not quite understanding how this could happen. Two hands, holding his arms - but something or someone also held his legs apart, squeezed his cock, _and_ fucked him! 

In spite of the scary situation, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The actual physical sensations felt kind of... good? Must be the adrenaline flooding his system, Rikuto thought as he started to get hard. And maybe the strokes and squeezes, and the way his arse was probed and almost caressed from the inside. Rikuto had never felt anything like it, and it quickly eroded his defences, making him moan. 

The weight on his back shifted slightly, and then he heard a low whisper. "Stay away from my pond! Stay away from me!"

"I-- can't when you're - Ah! - holding me down," Rikuto gasped. 

"You think you're clever, don't you? I should teach you a lesson..." 

Rikuto tried to wriggle free, but the grip on his arms and legs just tightened, immobilizing him further and proving just how helpless he was. The touches intensified, the wiggling and probing in his arse as well, and Rikuto found himself gasping again. He didn't know what lesson the creature, the man, whatever it was had in store for him, but the pleasure that washed over him made it difficult to focus on the danger he was in. 

Just as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, the weight that held him down shifted, and the grip on his limbs and cock loosened and slipped away. "Leave me alone!" the voice hissed and then Rikuto was lying on his stomach, alone, heart pounding in his chest and his breathing hard and fast. The water felt cold now, not the same cool relief from the hot summer weather anymore. He crawled up onto dry land and rolled over to sit up. There was nothing he could see that revealed what had just happened - not a ripple on the surface of the pond, nothing that looked out of the ordinary - but he was sore in places he wouldn't be if he'd imagined it.

A shiver brought him back to his senses. The sun was still high in the sky, but it didn't warm him up like it had earlier. It felt more like it was mocking him. He hastily pulled his clothes on, struggling a little as they stuck to his wet skin. While getting dressed, he noticed strange round marks winding around his legs, where he'd been grabbed.

As he left the clearing, he looked back at the pond. Those marks... octopuses didn't live in small, inland bodies of water like this, did they? Rikuto was pretty sure that they usually didn't talk either, or had hands.

**

By dinner time, Rikuto had put the experience behind him. It hadn't actually been too terrible, after all. He'd been through worse (and to be honest, parts of it had been rather exciting). But one thing lingered. Those angry words, the threats... they struck a chord. Rikuto had once said similar things himself, trying to keep people away. He hadn't forced sex upon people to humiliate or scare them, but he'd had his moments of violence.

Because business had been slow the last few days, they didn't even bother opening the House of Pleasure the next day, and when Fujiwara-san announced they were going to leave in the morning, no one was surprised.

The more Rikuto thought about it, the more certain he was that he had to go back to that pond. If there was the slightest chance that the pond's inhabitant was anything like Rikuto, or Itsuki, or any of the others in the House, then Rikuto couldn't just leave him there without at least talking to him.

The sun was just setting behind the mountain when Rikuto reached the clearing for the second time in two days. This time he'd brought a towel. He undressed and got into the water, not swimming quite as far out this time. It didn't take long before he felt a light brush against his leg, and then something curled around his ankle, grabbing it. He was yanked under, but now that he was prepared for it, instead of fighting to get back to the surface, he reached towards where he thought his attacker was. Something slid against his hand and he grabbed for it. It was a limb? Rikuto pulled at it, and almost lost his grip on the smooth skin at first. 

Rikuto didn't let go as he tried his hardest to swim with just one arm, wrestling against the other's grip on him as well. It was harder than he'd thought it would be - what had he expected, Rikuto wondered, that he could both grapple _and_ swim at the same time? But eventually he'd dragged his opponent into shallow waters and could stand and pull him with him. As more and more was revealed, Rikuto realised that he was holding a tentacle, and there were more around him, threatening to grab him. 

In the middle of the writhing mass of tentacles Rikuto could see a face. The normal face of a young man, around Rikuto's age, maybe a year or two younger. The face crowned a torso, an absolutely normal looking upper body of a human. It was further down that was entirely replaced by tentacles. Their gazes locked and the fight seemed to run out of Rikuto's captive. 

"Why are you back? What do you want?" The tentacled boy's voice held more than a hint of suspicion and a great deal of animosity.

"I just want to talk," Rikuto said, letting go of the tentacle in his hand.

"Talk?" That was a highly skilled sneer. "You're just like everyone else, want to have a look at the freak and then hurt him. Well, I won't let you!"

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!"

The other paused and backed away again. "You're not? So you just want more then?" The sneer was back. 

"No. Yes, well..." Rikuto grinned. "If you don't try to drown me first?" Rikuto's words were met with a confused stare. Obviously it wasn't very common that someone enjoyed this strange creature's special treatment. "But no, I'm really here because I was thinking, you're not here in this pond by choice, are you? You must have come from somewhere else. It must be lonely."

"I like being alone!"

Rikuto took a step forward and squatted down, reaching out to touch the boy's face. "Like being alone, or like not getting hurt?"

The boy quickly pulled back and looked away, clearly unsettled by the gentle touch. "You don't understand, you're not a freak!"

"Oh, I do, and I am. I haven't always looked like this." Rikuto took a breath and brushed his fingers against the charm around his neck, letting his natural cat ears, tail, and clawlike nails come out. "I was thrown away too, beaten and ridiculed, and I might have scratched my uncle badly when I'd had enough and finally tried to defend myself. Not sure if they managed to save his eye or not... I ran away that night. Lived on scraps and by stealing until Fujiwara-san found me." Rikuto smiled at the boy's stare. "What's your name?"

"Sh-Shiro."

"Shiro. That's barely a name at all. So, you're your parents' fourth child?" Rikuto knew it was an old way to get a part of a child's name - shi meaning four.

Shiro shrugged. "They didn't bother to give me a better one." 

Rikuto nodded. He could understand Shiro's reluctance to speak of his family and what he'd been through. It had been the same for all of the boys at the House of Pleasure, after all. Different stories, and yet depressingly similar. "Come with me? Fujiwara-san has this place, this house... He took me in and gave me a home, and he's made it possible for me to hide the animal side of me for a time. He can do the same thing for you!"

"I... can't go with you."

"Of course you can! Look, I know you're different, but you can't live here, all alone! I mean, what do you eat?"

"Fish. Crabs." 

"And in the winter?" Shiro didn't reply. "Just what I thought. Come on. You can't stay here. You'll starve to death." Rikuto stood up and reached for his clothes. 

"Why do you care?" Shiro's voice was full of distrust.

"Because... I know what it's like to be lonely. What have you got to lose? Look, we'll make a deal. If you think I've tricked you later, you can do what you did last time to me again. Okay?"

"Maybe I'll just strangle you instead." The words were hostile, but the look on Shiro's face had softened.

"While fucking me?" Rikuto joked and winked. 

"You're sick." Shiro stared at him again.

Rikuto shrugged. "There are a lot of sick people out there, and I think you already know that." He got dressed while Shiro watched. "Fujiwara-san can help you get some revenge on the world that has hurt you, if you want."

"He'll help me?" Rikuto nodded, but Shiro didn't look convinced. "And what does he want in return? No one gives anything for free." 

Rikuto nodded again. "That's true. But you won't be expected to do anything you don't want to, and judging by the last time we met, you're okay with doing quite a lot... You're free to go back here if you change your mind." He held out a hand to encourage Shiro to move forward, completely out of the pond. "Come with me?"

Shiro hesitated at first, but then it looked like he made a decision. He pulled himself forward with his many arms and they made their way through the forest.

**

"Fujiwara-san?" Rikuto knocked on his door. "I have a visitor for you." He smiled reassuringly at Shiro, who'd started to look a little nervous. Rikuto opened the door when he heard a mumble from inside the room and stuck his head inside. "Hello?"

"Ah, Rik-kun! Come in." Fujiwara turned away from the bonsai he'd been pruning. He gestured at them to come inside. "And who might this be?" He turned his gaze to Shiro, not looking the least bit surprised at his tentacled apprearance. "Well, don't just stand there. Come inside, sit down!" 

Rikuto and Shiro entered the room properly and moved over to where Fujiwara indicated - a low table at the side of the room - and sat down on the cushions on the floor. "This is Shiro," Rikuto said. "I... found him. I thought maybe you could help him?"

Fujiwara smiled. "I see. And Shiro, do you want to be helped?"

Shiro looked stunned. "I-- yes?"

"Has Rik-kun told you what we do here?"

"Not really, no." Shiro looked at Rikuto.

Fujiwara laughed softly. "I see. I see. Well, the House of Pleasure is essentially a house of pleasure. A brothel."

Shiro swallowed visibly. "What would I have to do?"

"If you decide to stay here, you're expected to help out of course. But if you prefer to clean or cook, rather than entertain our guests, you can do that."

"I'm not very good at cooking, or cleaning," Shiro admitted. "I haven't had much experience with such things."

"And do you have experience with sex?"

"He does," Rikuto replied. "That's how I found him."

"Having sex wouldn't be a problem!" Shiro said. "I just... maybe I need to learn a bit more. I've not done it for pleasure before, just to scare people from coming back."

"We prefer that people do enjoy it so that they will come back, though," Fujiwara said with a wink that actually made Shiro blush. 

"Yes, Sir."

"No, no. Call me Fujiwara-san like everyone else here does. If you're willing to learn, that's all I need. Don't worry, Shiro-kun." He got up and went over to his desk, and when he came back, he held out a charm on a cord. "Put this around your neck."

Fujiwara explained how the charm worked and taught Shiro how to use it, and after a few attempts at tranforming his shape into one that looked like any other human, Shiro got it. Rikuto grinned at him.

"Look at you! You're as tall as me now!"

Shiro looked down at himself. "I have legs!" He took a step forward and toppled over, and if it hadn't been for Rikuto grabbing him, he'd ended up on his face on the floor. "Oh."

"Well, Shiro-kun," Fujiwara said, "your first task here is to learn how to use your new body. Rik-kun will help you, I'm sure."

They left Fujiwara to take care of the arrangements for moving the House in the morning, Rikuto steadying Shiro and helping him figure out how his legs worked. The stairs proved a little tricky, but Shiro took it better than Rikuto had expected, even when he tripped and almost fell over the threshold to Rikuto's room.

"This is hard! It's just two limbs to keep track of, but they bend so strangely! I have no idea how you do it."

Rikuto smiled. "You'll get there. A little more practice... Let's get you clean so we can go to bed." 

He got a slightly stunned Shiro into the bathroom, and helped scrub him clean of the grass and dirt from the trip between the pond and the House. "This house is so strange," was all Shiro said though, letting Rikuto take the lead. 

Once Shiro was lying on his back on the bed, Rikuto undressed and lay down next to him. "It's been a while since you were in a bed, right?"

"Yes... I can't really remember the last time."

"That's okay." Rikuto smiled, and leaned in to give Shiro a light kiss on the lips. "You'll get your own bed tomorrow, in your own room, and I'll show you the pool too. I think you'll like it." He slid his hand over Shiro's body. "But first, I will show you more of this..." His fingers brushed over Shiro's cock, and Rikuto smiled when Shiro's breath caught in his throat. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Rikuto began to stroke Shiro, gently, slowly, feeling his cock grow in his hand. "Does it feel like this in your other form?" Shiro shook his head. "Mm, then you'll enjoy this." Rikuto continued to stroke him as he kissed his way down Shiro's stomach. 

The moan when Rikuto closed his lips around Shiro's cock was almost as rewarding as it was to taste and feel the hard member. Rikuto knew this was Shiro's first time, like this, in a fully human body, and it made him hard too, just knowing he was giving him pleasure he'd never had before. He took it slow, not wanting to overwhelm Shiro too soon, licking and sucking lightly. But Shiro was soon writhing and moaning under him, his body reacting to the new sensations. 

"More," Shiro breathed, one hand tangling in Rikuto's hair. "Oh please..."

Rikuto let Shiro's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet sound and smiled at him. "I'll give you more," he whispered and moved up to kiss him. He pressed his body against Shiro's, chest to chest, cock to cock.   
As he rocked his hips, more moans rose from Shiro's throat, now slightly muffled by Rikuto's mouth. Shiro's arms were around Rikuto's body, holding him close, and he was trying to kiss him back, his tongue playing deliciously with Rikuto's. 

Rikuto broke the kiss as he started to get a little breathless, and kissed and nibbled at Shiro's neck and shoulder instead. Shiro's cock was nice and hard against his own, their pre-come making them slide easier against each other, and Rikuto couldn't help but moan loudly. "Want you," he mumbled as he rocked his hips faster. Memories of the previous day rose in his mind - how Shiro had grabbed him, the tentacles that held him, probed him, forced him... "Oh fuck, so good." His body was chasing the release that it had been denied then, and he rubbed harder against Shiro. 

Suddenly, Shiro bucked up under him, his body tensing as his cock pulsed wetly between them. "Aaah!"

Rikuto had been close, so it took him only a few moments to stroke himself to completion after Shiro had come. With something like a low purr, he painted Shiro's cock and stomach with his come.

They were both breathing heavily when Rikuto stretched out next to Shiro on the bed. "So," Rikuto said after a while, "did you enjoy that?"

Shiro nodded. "That was... It was..."

"Good?"

"Yes. Good. More than good."

Rikuto smiled. "I'll show you more and even better things in the morning." He kissed Shiro on the cheek. "Get some rest now."

Shiro put his arm over Rikuto's waist. "I think I will like it here."


End file.
